Shadow and Maria
by Thesonicx666
Summary: My second story. Shadow recently started thinking about the day when he lost Maria once again. Then Shadow comes to the conclusion that he's going to go look for the pod that Maria might have escaped in. But the world is in danger again. Can Shadow Win.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated my other story yet but that's because I don't know how to add more chapters on it. I hope I find out soon so I can update this one.**

**(Shadow runs in) Shadow: You better not make me act all nice in this story!**

**Maria: You haven't changed a bit have you shadow.**

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon and shadow was standing on a rock near a river bed watching the sunset He was thinking about his past since he got his memory back...

Shadow: "I can't help but think that there's something that I'm missing." he Said while shuting his eye's to think harder.

Flashback

Rouge: It said there were two capsules ejected from space colony ark That day and apparently neither of them were ever found and if neither of them were ever found how did you and up on prison island I wonder if neither of us are what we say we are.

End Flashback

Shadow: "THAT'S IT!" he yelled and open his eyes in surprise. "Maybe I wasn't the only one that got ejected of ark that day." "Maybe Maria escaped in a capsule too." 'But since neither of the capsules were found I will have to look all over this plant to find that capsule." And with that said Shadow sped off to find the capsule.

Shadow looked in Station Square, Mystic ruins, and even in the ocean but no luck. But Shadow wasn't going to give up. When Shadow went to look in Antarctica He found something sticking out of the ground. So he went to see what it was. When he got there he finally saw what it was. It was the capsule. Shadow literally jumped for joy when he saw it.

Shadow: "YES I FOUND IT!" "Now to open it and see if I was right."

Shadow opened the capsule and found Maria there the same as she was the last time he saw her.

Shadow: "She must have been in a deep sleep like I was." "That must be why she hasn't aged." "Well I better get her out of here." Shadow said picking her up but first he checked her pulse. When he saw it was good he picked her up and he had no choice but to bring her to the only people he could trust... the thorndyke's. It was dark and raining when shadow got there.

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke's Mansion...

Chris: "Hey Sonic have you seen shadow anywhere?"

Sonic: "Nope I haven't"

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Chris: "I'll get it." Chris said running to the door. "Yes.. WAAA." "Shadow hey how's it going."

Shadow: "I need your help."

Chris then noticed the girl he was holding.

Chris: "Hey shadow." "Who's that your holding?"

Shadow: "It's Maria."

Chris: "WHAAAAT!" "That can't be Maria you said..."

Shadow: "Can I come then we can talk about this."

Chris: "oh ya ok come in."

Shadow: "Thank you."

Shadow went in and instantly he saw sonic and his friends except knuckles since he's at angle island.

Sonic: "Hey Shadow what's up."

Shadow ignored Sonic and put maria down on the couch.

Sonic: "Who's that?"

Shadow: "It's Maria."

Sonic: "WHAT."

Shadow: "It turn's out I was wrong about what happened to Maria." "Turn's out she somehow ejected from space colony ark in a capsule just like me." "except her capsule was never found."

Sonic: "So where did you find her capsule?"

Shadow: "I found her in Antarctica." "She was in suspended animation." "Just like I was till Eggman woke me up."

Amy: "But is she okay?"

Shadow: "What do you mean by that?" Shadow was mad about what she just said.

Amy: "Mean that she has been there for 50 years and no one was watching her."

Sonic: "What do you mean Shadow was asleep for 50 years and he's ok."

Amy: "Yes but Shadow had gun soldiers and scientist's watching him and keeping him alive." "But Maria was out there in Antarctica not being supervised by anyone."

Sonic: "Hmm you got a point."

Tails: "Don't worry She's just fine." "Nothing's wrong with her."

Shadow: "That's a relieve." "Thank's Tails."

Everyone: **Gasp!**

Shadow: "What?"

Sonic: "Well well well Shadow finally thanked someone."

Shadow: "..."

End of Chapter 1.

**Shadow: "I CAN'T BELEVE YOU MADE ME ACT NICE IN THIS I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS." (Shadow pull's out the shadow rifle)**

**TheSonicx666: "You forget this my story so I control everything in it including this. (Shadow's gun disappears).**

**Shadow: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**Thesonicx666: O be quiet.**

**Shadow: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TheSonicx666: How about this if you be good I might put a lemon in this how about that?**

**Shadow: "shuting up!"**

**TheSonicx666: "I knew that would get you."**

**Maria: "Shuti up I was sleeping!"**

**TheSonicx666: Ok that was random." "Well anyway review please and don't flame me and if someone can could someone tell how to add more chapters on to story's please.":)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thesonicx666: "Yay Chapter 2 is up." "I hope you enjoy it."**

**Chapter 2**

Shadow: "Yea so what that I thanked someone."

Sonic: "Well... it's... just that... you never acted nice to anyone." "But now that you found Maria your just suddenly acting nice." "It's just a little... well... creepy."

Shadow: "Grrrrr." "Don't start with me Sonic." Shadow warned Sonic. Then went to watch Maria again.

Sonic: "What's his problem?" Everyone suddenly rolled there eyes to that. "What?"

Chris: "Shadow probably just doesn't want start fighting with you when he just found Maria."

Sonic: "Oh right."

Shadow: "So how long do you think she'll be asleep for Tails?"

Tails: "Probably till morning." "Is everything alright Shadow?" "You don't seem all that happy."

Shadow: "It's just that Maria was my first and only friend back on space colony ark." "I'm just afraid I'm going to lose her again."

Tails: "Don't worry Shadow Maria will be alright."

Shadow: "Do you know if she might have amnesia or something?"

Tails: "Well I don't know actually." "We will just have to wait till she wakes up to answer that."

Shadow: "I see." "Ok thanks again for your help Tails."

Tails: "No problem." Shadow than walked back to the others.

Sonic: "So."

Shadow: "Tails said she may be asleep till morning."

Sonic: "Oh that's good."

Shadow: "But he doesn't know if she may have amnesia."

Amy: "Well I hope she doesn't."

Chris: "Yea me too." "Well best be off to bed now." "Are you going to stay Shadow."

Shadow: "Might as well." I want to be here when she wakes up."

Chris: "Ok then"

Everyone then went to bed except for shadow who was still awake. He was standing next to Maria's bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "I hope your ok and I hope you will remember me."

and with that he fell asleep on the chair next to her bed.

**End of chapter 2**

**Thesonicx666: "I know this chapter was shot but I thought this was a suitable ending to this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon."**

**Shadow: "Please don't tell me your going to make Maria have amnesia in this."**

**Thesonicx666: "Don't make me spoil it Shadow."**

**Sonic: "Hey how's it going."**

**Thesonicx666: "What the sonic where did you come from?"**

**Sonic: "Same way as shadow."**

**TheSonicx666: "When?"**

**Sonic: "Some time"**

**Thesonicx666: "Grrrrr."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thesonicx666: "Chapter 3" "enjoy" 'hears noise in background'**

**Maria: "What was that."**

**Shadow: "Probably nothing."**

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 3

Shadow had woken up 3 times tonight because he's been having bad dream's about the last time he saw Maria. Shadow finally fell asleep for the rest of the night (even though there wasn't much of the night left).

Morning...

Sonic: "I wonder if Maria is awake yet."

Amy: "Sonic do you have to be this impatient."

Sonic: "What?" everyone rolled there eyes again. "What did I say?"

When they got to Maria's room they saw Shadow asleep on the chair next to her bed.

Amy: "Awww isn't that cute."

Shadow suddenly woke up.

Shadow: "WAA!" "What oh it's just you guy's."

Sonic: "Oh that's great good morning." Sonic said sarcasticly.

Shadow: "Ok I'll give you a good morning: Shut the f**k up Sonic."

Everyone but Sonic trying to hold in there laugh's.

Sonic: "Hey you wanna go." Sonic said holding up his fist's.

Shadow: "No your not worth it."

Sonic: "I thought so." sonic started moving closer to shadow.

Shadow then suddenly punched him in the nose.

Sonic: "Ow hey you tricked me."

Everyone trying to hold in bigger laugh's now.

Sonic: "Grrrrr why you." sonic suddenly lunged at Shadow. But stopped when Maria started to wake up.

Maria: "Sha...dow."

Shadow: "MARIA!"

Maria: "Shadow... is that... you?"

Shadow: "yes it's me." "maria how did you escape space colony ark."

Maria: "Well I remember grandfather getting me into a capsule and ejecting me from the colony."

Rouge: "but what about the second capsule that ejected from space colony ark that was also never found?" everyone was surprised to see Rouge there except Shadow.

Maria: "Well I remember grandfather put the experiment that he was working on in another capsule."

Sonic: "What experiment was it?"

Maria: "It was the one he was working on the day we were attacked."

Amy: "What was the experiment suppose to do?"

Maria: "Well it was suppose to be a cure for all types of disease's." "To bad that they mistook it for something bad."

End of chapter 3

Thesonicx666: "hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be out soon."

Tail's: "Hey Sonicx666."

Thesonicx666: "WHAT TAILS WHERE DID YOU COME FROM."

Tails: (Tails points to a hole in the wall)

Thesonicx666: "YOU BLASTED A HOLE IN MY WALL WHEN DID YOU DO THAT!"

Tails: "Sometime."

Thesonicx666: "Damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thesonicx666: "Chapter 4 enjoy." "And I patched up the hole in the wall so now no one can get in again." Hear's Noise in background. "What the hell was that?"**

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 4

Amy: "WHAT!" "That's what it was for."

Shadow: "Yea too bad they misunderstood."

Sonic: "bummer."

Amy: "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY"

Sonic: "Um... well... Bye everybody." Sonic says running off in the distance.

Amy: "SONIC GET BACK HERE!" Amy said running after Sonic.

Maria: "Are they always like that?"

Tails: "Pretty much."

Chris: 'sigh'

Amy: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chris: "AMY'S IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone then ran outside.

Eggman: "Hohohoho well looks like the gang's all here!" "All except knuckles that is."

Knuckles: "KNUCKLES SLAM!"

Eggman: 'Got ya.' Eggman whispered. "Star Shield up!"

Knuckles: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Eggman: "Hohohoho I knew you would try that."

Knuckles: "What was that?"

Shadow: "That must have been one of his portable star shields from when we were fighting the meterex."

Knuckles: "Oh."

Eggman: "Who is that over there?" Eggman points to Maria.

Shadow: "Well it if you wanna know that's Maria."

Eggman: "WHAAAAAAAT! BUT THIS CAN'T BE! HOW COULD YOU STILL BE ALIVE YOU SHOULD HAVE DIE FIFTY YEAR'S AGO!"

Shadow: "I found her in her capsule in the same state I was when you found me on Prison Island."

Eggman: "Well in that case I can take as a hostage."

Shadow: "YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER! CHAOS SPEAR!"

Eggman: "Shield up!" The shield stoped shadow's attack. "Hohohoho too bad shadow."

Shadow: "CHAOS CONTROL! Peek-a-boo Eggman."

Eggman: " SHADOW!"

Shadow: "CHAOS BLAST!" Eggman robot blow up and sent Eggman flying back to his lab.

Eggman: "I'll get you for this Shadow!"

Shadow: "HA PERFECT AS ALWAYS!" When Shadow looked at everyone the first thing he saw was there mouth's dropped open. Well everyone except Maria. "Huh what's wrong with you guys?

Knuckles: "SHADOW DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT!"

After everyone cooled down...

Amy: "SONIC! SONIC SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Shadow: "He must be too over whelmed that if he continued to attack me before the same thing would have happened to him."

Sonic: Th-that's n-not tr-true.

Shadow: "Yea right.

**End of chapter 4**

**TheSonicx666: "Hope you enjoyed that just 96 more chapters to go and I looked around for where that noise could have come from and there was nothing must have been my imagination. Whoa! Owe!**

**Knuckles: Hi all.**

**TheSonicx666: "KNUCKLES! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"**

**Knuckles: "I drilled my way in here and how was I supposed to know you would be standing there."**

**TheSonicx666: "WHEN DID YOU EVEN GET A DRILL?"**

**Knuckles: "Sometime."**

**TheSonicx666: "O GOD DAMMIT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 5

**Thesonicx666: Hmm... How long has it been? (Checks his fanfiction page). Hmm.. 1 YEAR AND 3 MONTHS! God damn it's been a while. Anyway here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Shadow: "You've been a lazy sonic of a B***h haven't you..." Shadow glares at Thesonicx666.**

**Thesonicx666: "No. I just had a lot of other things to do like: School, Drawing, Making sprite videos, learning how to make flash games, making lets plays. This just has the least priority."**

**Sonic: "Yeah but A YEAR AND 3 MONTHS!"**

**Thesonicx666: "I never got down to it... till now. Anyway on with the story".**

**Sonic: "Hey shadow pass some of the popcorn."**

**Shadow: "Get your own damn popcorn!"**

Later that afternoon at Eggman's base…

Decoe: "Good afternoon sir. How did the"

Eggman: "QUIET!" Eggman yelled." "I need some time to think."

Bocoe: "But sir!"

Eggman: "I SAID QUIET!" Eggman yelled again.

Bokkun: "But you have a visitor!"

Eggman: "What? What do you mean a visitor?" Eggman said in confusion.

Decoe: "Hold on we will get him." Decoe and Bocoe leave the room. "Ok the Doctor will see you now."

?: "Well it's about time." The guest said impatiently.

Eggman: "I understand that you wanted to see me?" Eggman said in a calm voice.

?: "Yes I have come to make an alliance with you."

Eggman: "An alliance you say." Eggman said intrigued. "An alliance for what exactly?"

?: "A little birdy told me that you want to get rid of a certain blue hedgehog." The guest said. "Am I correct?"

Eggman: "Yes that is correct." Eggman said getting impatient. "What about it?"

?: "Well what if I said that my group can easily rid you of that blue hedgehog for you?" The guest said in a cocky manner.

Eggman: "What's that?" Eggman said surprised. "You can get rid of Sonic! You!"

?: "Yes and in exchange we want your help to get rid of a few little pest's of our own. So what do you say, do we have deal?"

Eggman: "Well I don't know, the last alliance I made didn't work out so well." (*Cough The Metarex Cough*).

?: "If you're worried about betrayal then you have no reason to worry because we don't betray anyone. Mainly because we have no reason to betray anyone because we all have the same motives. And you would become a valuable ally." The guest Explained. "So, What do you say?" The guest stuck out his hand.

Eggman: "Hmm.. Ok deal." Eggman shook his hand sealing the deal.

?: "Good choice. And don't worry we will take care of the hedgehog you call Sonic." The guest opened up a portal and was about to leave through it.

Eggman: "Wait! Who are you anyway?"

?: "Oh forgive me I completely forgot to introduce myself, My name is Kuja." And With that Kuja left with a new alliance with Eggman.

Meanwhile back at the thorndyke's mansion…

Sonic: "What do you think Eggman wanted anyway?" Sonic asked looking over at shadow.

Tails: "I don't know. Eggman doesn't normally attack us for no reason." Tails said in a confused voice.

Amy: "We don't even have a chaos emerald. So what could he possibly have wanted?"

Knuckles: "Not like it matters now. He didn't take anything and didn't do much damage." Knuckles concluded crossing his arms.

Tails: "Yeah but still, I'm curious about what Doctor Eggman was doing here."

Sonic: "Well don't think about it tails." Sonic said putting his hand on his shoulder with his trademark smile. "Cause no matter what it is, we will stop it like we always do." 'But tails is right about one thing, what was he doing here since we don't have a chaos emerald'. Sonic thought to himself.

(Warping noise)

All: "What the!" Sonic and his friends jump in surprise.

Kuja: "Greetings. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kuja and I have come a long way to meet you Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow The Hedgehog."

Shadow: "How do you now our names?"

Sonic: "And what do you want with us?"

Kuja: "Why from Doctor Eggman of course."

Sonic and Shadow: "EGGMAN!" The yelled in surprise.

Kuja: "Yes and we've made a deal that if me and my group can get you two out of his hair then he would agree to become apart of our group and help get rid of some annoying pests of our own. He would become a valuable ally in our war." Kuja explained calmly.

Knuckles: "Get rid of us!"

Sonic: "War!"

Shadow: "What war?"

Kuja: "Why the war of the gods of course."

Tails: "War.. of the gods?"

Kuja: "Yes that's right. Now enough chit-chat! I think its time I be done with you! At arms!"

?: "Heh you never change do you Kuja."

Kuja: "What that voice!"

Suddenly a little boy with a yellow tail walked into the room...

Kuja: "ZIDANE!"

Zidane: "Now if you want to get to them, you have to get past me first." Zidane said.

Kuja: 'You pest' "Fine so be it."

Kuja and Zidane fought for a few minutes. Luckily none of Chris' valuables were Brocken during the fight.

Kuja: "Argh! Ok you win this time but next time you won't be so lucky." And with that Kuja vanished.

Zidane: "Whew. You ok?" Zidane said with concern.

Sonic: "Yeah were fine but… who are you? And who was that?

Zidane: "My name is Zidane Tribal, I'm a warrior of cosmos. And that was Kuja, He's a warrior of chaos."

Zidane explained.

Sonic: "I see. Well thanks for the help Zidane." Sonic thanked Zidane with a smile. "But… what's this war of the gods about?"

Zidane: (Sigh) "I was hoping to avoid this subject. But I guess it can't be helped." Zidane said in a disappointed voice.

Maria: (Yawn) "What's all the commotion down here?" Maria asked in a sleepy voice and rubbing her eye.

Amy: "Um... Shadow and Sonic were fighting again." Amy answered trying to cover up the truth.

Maria: "Oh well don't hurt yourselves to much ok." Maria responded and went back to bed.

Shadow: "Why did you lie?"

Amy: "Well we don't want her to worry when she only just came back."

Sonic: "Good point. Now Zidane about this war?"

5 minutes later after Zidane finished explaining about the war of the gods…

Zidane: "And that's pretty much it." Zidane Concluded while scratching the back of his head.

Sonic: "Wow that sounds intense."

Knuckles: "Well I better be getting back to the master emerald before that thieving bad gets any ideas." Knuckles said when heading for the door.

Sonic: "Ok then see yea Knuckles!"

Tails: "Bye Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "Bye!"

Zidane: "Hey I just thought of something. How about you guys join us!" Zidane proposed

Sonic: "Huh?"

Tails: "Well that does make sense. Doctor Eggmans joining Chaos' side. So we should join theirs!" Tails explained.

Sonic: "I don't know." Sonic said unsure of the idea.

?: "Zidane there you are!"

Zidane: "Oh Tidus hey!"

Tidus: "Come on Zidane its time to go back now."

Zidane: "Ok. And guys just think about my proposal." With that Zidane and Tidus disappeared.

Shadow: "Well this was an… interesting day."

Sonic: "He-he. Well it's getting late we should sleep on in."

Shadow: "Sounds good."

With that Sonic and friends when to bed thinking about what just happened today and about Zidane's offer. 'You should join us Doctor Eggmans Joining Chaos anyway!'

Sonic: 'What should I choose? Should we join them or not?'

End of chapter 5

**Thesonicx666: "Finally the Final Fantasy stuff kicks in!"**

**Shadow: Took you like 1 year and 3 months to do so."**

**Thesonicx666: "Just drop it Shadow. But he has a point. This chapter marks my return to fanfiction! More chapters to come in the coming weeks."**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 6

Thing's begin

The next morning…

Sonic: (yawn) "Morning already?" Sonic said with a yawn.

Sonic climbed off the roof and walked inside of the mansion.

Tails: "Morning Sonic. Have a good sleep?" Tails asked with a smile.

Sonic: "Sure was. Hey where's shadow?"

Mr. Tanaka: "Shadow went out with Mrs. Maria to show her around the city." Tanaka explained.

Sonic: "Oh then I'd better catch up with him." Sonic ran out of the house to search for Shadow.

Tails: 'I wonder what Sonic has to ask Shadow?' Tails thought to himself

Meanwhile in Station Square…

Maria: "Wow I can't believe I finally get to be on earth after so long! What was the first thing you did when you got onto earth Shadow?"

Shadow: "Err."

(Flashback)

Shadow: "I promise you Maria… Revenge!"

(End of Flashback)

Maria: "Um Shadow?

Shadow: "I'd rather not talk about it." Shadow said in a low and ashamed voice.

Maria: "I'm sure what you did wasn't that bad." Maria said trying to cheer him up.

Shadow: "You'd never forgive me if you knew."

Maria: "Try me Shadow."

Shadow: "Ok fine. I tried to help Doctor Eggman destroy the planet."

Maria: (Gasp).

Shadow: "I did it because Professor Gerald tampered with my memories. So I felt like I wanted revenge on what happened to you."

Maria: "Well then I guess it wasn't your fault then huh?" Maria asked Shadow with a smile.

Shadow lowered his head to think "No. I guess not. I never thought of that. Probably because I had amnesia for a while after." Shadow said in a thoughtful voice.

"You had amnesia?" Maria asked him.

"Yeah you see. After that whole trying to destroy the Earth thing I helped sonic stop the biolizard from pulling the space colony ark into Earth. But Because of it I almost died. If it weren't for Doctor Eggman I probably would have. But when I was awakened from the capsule that the Doctor had been keeping me in while I was recovering I found that I didn't have any memories from before I awoke." Shadow explained. "I don't know if the Doctor purposely gave me amnesia just so I wouldn't betray him. Or if I got it after the battle on space colony ark."

"How did you get your memories back though?" Maria asked Shadow.

Shadow looked up at Maria and said. "Did the Professor tell you about the Black Arms?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes. My Grand Farther told me about them and what they intended to do." Maria told Shadow with a worried look.

Shadow lowered his head again. "Well their the reason I got my memories back." He told her. "Black Doom the leader of the Black Arms tried to get me to give him the chaos emeralds. But Sonic and his friends told me about what they were trying to do. But Black Doom took the emeralds from me regardless. He used a special gas that paralyzed us. But I broke free from it and gave chase. It was at that moment that I finally got my memories back. But Black Doom tried to use the DNA of my blood to control me. Luckily the Chaotix activated a recording of Professor Gerald telling me that it was a terrible mistake to make contact with them. Because of that I was able to break free from his mind control and go super shadow and destroy him. After that I decided to leave my past behind me." Shadow finished explaining and raised his head again.

"Well I'm just glad that you're alright." Maria said

"Yeah. You to-" Shadow stopped in midsentence and stopped walking. "I-I can't believe I forgot." Shadow said in a worried tone.

"Forget about what Shadow?" Maria asked in a confused voice.

"You-your sickness!" Shadow reminded her.

Maria's smile turned into concern when Shadow reminded her about her sickness. "Oh right. That." Maria said looking down with a sad look on her face. "I had been so happy to be on Earth after so long that I completely forgot about that."

"What's this I hear about a disease?" Said a voice from behind them.

Shadow and Maria turned around to find a small boy that was wearing red armor and had a yellow sword.

"Who are you?" Maria asked the boy.

"My name is Luneth. But everyone calls me Onion Knight or kid whichever one they prefer. But I'd much rather be called by my real name." Luneth explained.

"Yeah that's nice" Shadow said not interested. "Now what did you want?"

"Oh I couldn't help but over hear you two talking about some type of disease." Luneth told them.

"Yeah so?" Shadow said impatiently.

Suddenly they felt a small gust of wind pass them "What do you want Sonic?" Shadow asked knowing that it was him.

"Hey Shadow! I was wondering what you think about the offer that Zidane made to us." Sonic asked Shadow with a smile.

"Well I don't entirely care." Shadow answered him with a frown.

"So you guys are the ones Zidane saved from Kuja." Luneth said with smile.

Shadow turned to face Luneth and frowned at him. "Yeah. So what?" Shadow asked and getting annoyed now.

"Uh nothing." Luneth said quickly.

Sonic looked at Shadow with an angry look now. "Hey don't get angry at the kid. He was only curious."

Shadow turned to Sonic now. "That doesn't matter he should mind his own business!" Shadow said now yelling.

"Well excuse me but this is my business." Luneth told them. "Now what is this disease?"

"Well its call Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome." Maria told Luneth. "Or NIDS for short."

"Hm… Never heard of that before." Luneth said. "But I'm sure she can cure it."

"Huh!" Shadow said with a very surprised reaction. "That's not possible NIDS is incurable!"

"That may be so. But I'm sure cosmos can use her power to cure it." Luneth explained with a smile.

"Cosmos?" Sonic said with a thoughtful look. "Isn't she the Goddess of Harmony that Zidane told us about?"

"Yes she is and I'm sure that if you guys helped us stop Chaos she'd gladly cure it for you." Luneth happily explained.

Shadow thought for a minute then answered with "If that's true then I'm all for joining you guys then. Anything to help cure Maria."

"Great! And what about you Sonic have you decided?" Luneth asked happily.

Sonic gave him his trademark smile and thumbs up and said "You bet! But let's go back to Chris' house and tell the guys."

"Ok. Come on Shadow." Maria said happily.

"Ok. Everyone stay still. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow teleported them back to Chris' house.

Meanwhile at the Thorndike mansion…

"Sonic! Where are you!" Amy yelled

"Amy please don't yell when inside." Cream asked

"But I want to know where Sonic went!" Amy Complained

"You know you could have just asked me…" Tails said

"You never said you knew!" Amy argued

"CONTROL!" Shadow and the others appeared

"Whoa you could have warned us Shadow." Sonic said

"Sonic there you are!" Amy said clinging onto Sonic.

"Amy please." Sonic said embarrassed.

Amy finally let him go after a few minutes. They called everyone over so they can tell them all what they have decided to do. First knuckles arrived, then the Chaotix, then Rouge, then Julie-Su who glared at Rouge when she walked in, then Sally, then Rotor, then Antoine and Bunnie, and surprisingly Big. After everyone was ready Sonic introduced Luneth and explained to everyone that didn't know about the war and told them about Maria's sickness and told them that Cosmos would cure her if they helped them stop Chaos.

"So then I have decided that we should join them in the war since it seems to be the only way to cure Maria. So what do you all say?" Sonic asked everyone

Everyone accepted to join in. They couldn't just sit by and watch Maria's sickness get worse and not do anything to help.

"Great!" Luneth said "Hey I know! How about we throw a welcoming party for you all. It would be a great way to get you all introduced to everyone in the team."

"That's a great idea!" Sonic yelled in agreement.

"Me, Amy, and Cheese can decorate the house and help with the food!" Cream said.

"While Me, Tails, Sal, Antoine and Bunnie can get anything we need from the store including decorations and drinks!" Sonic said

"Then it's settled I'll tell everyone about this and get them ready for tomorrow." Luneth said "I'll see you guy's tomorrow at the party. Bye!"

"Bye Luneth!" Everyone said

"Come on cream cheese let's get started!" Amy told cream and cheese.

"Ok Amy. Come on Cheese!" Cream said happily

"Chao chao!" Cheese replied and followed Cream into the kitchen.

"Then I guess we'd better get everything we need from the store." Sonic said to them. "Come on guys!"

At the mall…

"What do you guy's think we need?" Sonic asked.

"That's just like you Sonic." Sally said while looking through the foods. "You always get yourself into things without thinking."

Sonic gave a nervous smile at Sally and got back to look for food and drinks.

"I found the punch aunt Sally!" Tails said putting it into the shopping cart.

"Thanks Tails." Sally said happily.

"What exactly do we need for zis party?" Antoine asked.

"Well Tails already found the punch. Just find some good food and decorations." Sally answered.

At the Thorndike Mansion…

"Hey Chris." Amy said "Do you have any leftover decorations anywhere."

"Well I think we keep them up in the attic." Chris answered. "I'll go get them." Chris Walked up the stairs and down the hall until he came across a door in the ceiling with a string and a ball attached to it and pulled on it to reveal a room and the door had stairs attached to it and climbed up the stairs. "Now where are those decorations?" Chris asked himself. "Ah here they are Chris started to pick them up when he saw something near the back of the attic. He went towards it and picked it up. He couldn't see it very well so he turned on the light. Now that he could see it better he saw that it looked like a doll of tails. Except it had a sting attached to in with a gem on the end. "Huh. I don't remember ever getting a doll of Tails." Chris said to himself. "In fact I don't remember there ever being any toys of Sonic and the guy's." Chris suddenly heard a whisper in his head. 'CaN YoU FeeL ThE SunSHinE?' Chris dropped the doll, grabbed the decorations, ran down the stairs, and slammed the door shut. Chris hurried but to Amy, Cream, and Cheese. "I hope I was only imagining things." Chris said to himself.

"Chris there you are." Amy said sound relieved. "And you found the decorations!" Amy waved her hand in front of Chris. "Um… Chris."

"Chris what's wrong." Cream sounded worried.

Chris suddenly snapped out of it. "Huh what?"

"You blanked out there for a second Chris." Amy told him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Cream said.

"Uh. It's nothing." Chris assured them. "Let's just get back to decorating ok?"

"If you say so." Amy said with a curious and worried tone.

20 minutes later…

"Hey Guys were back!" Sonic said when walking inside.

"Hey Sonic! How did the shopping go?" Chris asked.

"It went good we got anything we thought we needed!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"But where's everyone else?" Cream asked.

"Oh I went ahead. There coming slowly." Sonic answered

Amy walked up to him with a concerned face. "Huh. Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked her. She signaled him to come closer.

Sonic leaned his head closer to listen. "Sonic I think something's wrong with Chris." Amy whispered to him. "He came down from the attic because he was getting decorations and he just completely zoned out for a minute. He looked scared of something."

"Ok. I'll go talk to him." Sonic whispered. "Thanks Amy." Sonic gave her a smile and thumbs up. Amy smiled and blushed at this. Meanwhile Sonic walked over to Chris hopefully to find out what's bothering him. "Hey Chris."

"Yeah Sonic." Chris said

"Amy Told me you zoned out on her after you came down from the attic. Is something on your mind pal?" Sonic asked in a concerned tone.

"N-no it's nothing Sonic." Chris answered.

Sonic looked at his face and he didn't look ok. "Chris I know when one of my friends are lying to me to cover something up. Please Chris you can tell me anything."

Chris thought for a minute "S-something just spooked me really bad up there. That's all." Chris assured Sonic.

Sonic stared at him for a minute and said "O.K then." Sonic said uncertain of what Chris just told him.

After 10 more minutes Tails, Sally, Antoine and Bunnie finally made it back. "Sugar hog yo'all could have waited for us." Bunnie said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry but you know me I just can't stay slow for a second." Sonic said in a happy voice.

Sonic looked at the clock. It was now 7:30 at night and the place was decorated. "How much more do we have to do till you guy's think it's ready for the party tomorrow? Sonic asked.

"Well we still have some more food to finish making. But other than that were done!" Amy explained.

"Cool then I'm gonna hit the hay. See you guys in the morning." Sonic said going out to lie on the roof like normal.

"Ok good night Sonic!" Tails said.

"Night!" Sonic said.

'Hmm. What an interesting day. Can't want for tomorrow though.' Sonic thought to himself before he fell asleep.

The next morning…

"(Yawn) Morning all" Sonic said sleepily.

"Morning Sonic." Sally said.

"Luneth and Zidane came here again last night after you went to sleep." Tails told him.

"Huh really? Aw man." Sonic said disappointed. "What where they here for?"

"Well…"

{Flashback}

"Hey guys good to hear you've accepted my offer!" Zidane said.

"Oh hey you guys!" Tails said happily

"Good news. Everyone agreed to come." Luneth explained.

"Great! And we'll have everything done by the time you all get here tomorrow." Chris said

"Good to know." Zidane said "We'd best be getting back before they notice were gone. See you guys at the party!"

"Ok. Bye you two!" Amy said.

{End of Flashback}

"Glad to know everyone's coming" Sonic said. "And is everything ready for tonight?"

"Sure is Sonic!" Amy answered while walking up to him and whispered. "So what was wrong with Chris?"

"He told me that something really spooked him up in the attic. I'm gonna go check it out in a minute." Sonic whispered to Amy. "Hey Chris."

"Yeah Sonic?" Chris asked.

"I'd like you to come with me for a minute." Sonic told him.

"O-ok." Chris said.

Chris followed Sonic up the stairs, down the hall till they reached the entrance to the attic. "You said that something really spooked you in the attic right?" Sonic asked Chris.

"Y-yeah." Chris answered him.

"Well then let's go up there and find out what it was." Sonic said pointing to the attic. Chris didn't want to tell him about the doll of tails that he found up there and followed Sonic. Sonic pulled down the stairs to the attic and they proceeded up to the attic. It was dark. Sonic had just barley grabbed the light switch. "So where was this thing that scared you Chris?" Sonic asked him. Chris pointed to the back of the attic. Sonic went to have a look. After a few minutes Sonic went back to Chris and said "Whatever it was…" Sonic looked back "It's gone now." After that they left the attic, closed the door and went back to the others. Sonic walked towards Amy and said "Whatever was in that attic, it left last night."

"I hope Chris is gonna be okay." Amy said concerned.

There day when by as normal till that night.

5:30 that night…

"They should be here any minute now." Amy said. "Where is Sonic!"

"He went out for his usual run." Tails said.

"Well if he doesn't get here soon he's going to be late." Amy said with a frown.

"Who's gonna be late?" Said a voice behind her.

"Sonic of cause!" Then she turned around to find Sonic sitting on the couch next to her. "Sonic! When did you get here!

"Just now." Sonic responded.

"Well don't make us worry like that. And where's Shadow and Maria!" Amy yelled.

"CONTROL!" Shadow and Maria appeared in front of them.

"Where'd you two disappear to last night?" Sonic asked.

"Space Colony Ark." Shadow answered. "I had remembered that professor Gerald had suit for me and a dress for Maria just in case we had a party or any occasion that we had to have a suit for." Shadow was wearing a Black and red suit while Maria was wearing a light blue dress, Sonic was wearing a dark blue and light green suit, Amy was wearing the same dress she was wearing at the party on the blue typhoon, Chris was wearing a white suit, Cream was wearing a dress similar to Amy's but it was peach and orange colour.

Sonic was too distracted because of Shadows shoes to hear what he was saying. "Hey Shadow! You're not wearing your hover shoes!" Sonic said.

"I decided not to. I didn't want them to start by accident." Shadow replied.

"Alright then." Said Sonic. "So when exactly where they coming?

"They said somewhere around 5:30 and 5:45." Tails Said.

They waited another 5 minutes for them and finally...

"Hey guy's sorry were late."Said zidane

"No need to be sorry you had 10 minutes left."Tails Replied.

"Come on in guy's!" Said Luneth signaling there friends to come in.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Please note the first quarter of this story takes place before Sonic and friends go back home via Chaos Control and Shadow did not die after the battle on Space Colony Ark… Just thought I should point that out :)

And you've probably noticed that this is no longer in a script format anymore. That's because I actually got better at story writing so it's in more of a story format.

So with all that out of the way, Enjoy.

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 7

Meetings

As Luneth invited them in Sonic noticed how many there were. Including Luneth and Zidane there were thirteen people. "Guy's we'd like you to meet the newest editions to our team, Sonic and his friends!" Luneth said cheerfully. A few bowed their heads and the rest waved.

Zidane was the first to speak up. "Well should we get this party started or what?" As the party started they all started to introduce themselves to each other.

"Hi I'm Amy, Amy Rose and this is my friend Cream!" Amy said introducing herself and Cream.

"My name is Terra. It's a pleasure to meet you." Terra said nervously.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Terra!" Cream said politely.

"Hi I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" Sonic asked when introducing himself.

"My name is Cecil. It's an honor to meet you." Cecil told Sonic.

Zidane turned to one of his friends who were just leaning against the wall and decided to walk up to him. "Hey Squall! What are you doing all alone over here? Shouldn't you be introducing yourself?" Zidane asked. Squall just looked at him and sighed. "Oh come on Squall this party's supposed to get all of us acquainted with our new allies!" Squall again just stood there. Zidane decided to get one of them over there and force him to. "Hey Shadow! Could you come over here for a minute?" Zidane cried. Shadow walked over to Zidane and Squall. "Shadow this is Squall. He's pretty much the lone wolf of the group. I think you two would get along really well." Zidane said. Shadow and Squall shook hands and walked away from each other. 'This gonna be tougher then thought.' Zidane said to himself.

After a few more minutes everyone was acquainted with each other and was enjoying themselves and everyone seemed to get along really well. But about halve way through the party the lights went out.

"Hey what's going on!?" Sonic cried.

"Amy I'm scared!" Cream said.

"Don't worry Cream. It's just a little black out that's all." Amy told Cream.

After about a minute the lights came back on but they noticed a doll siting in the middle of the refreshment table.

"Where… did that come from?" Amy asked

"It looks like a doll of Tails." Sonic said.

"Tha-that's it!" Suddenly everyone looked at Chris. "That's what I saw in the attic last night!" Chris said in terror.

"This is what scared you yesterday?" Sonic asked "Well I wouldn't blame you Chris. I mean look at it, that smile and it's just creeping the heck out of me." Sonic said.

"But how did it get there?" Tails asked.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker, and everyone could hear a voice saying. 'Can you feel the Sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes? You just need to run away?' The voice suddenly turned into insane laughter and after a couple of minutes the lights stopped flickering and the doll was now flouting in the air over the table. It had that insanely smile on its face and its head was bent to the side. When they looked in the doll's eyes it felt like it was staring right into their very soles.

"Now I remember you!" Sonic recognised the doll. "You-you're the Tails Doll aren't you!?"

"That's correct Sonic. Nice of you to remember me!" The doll said without even moving his mouth.

"What do you want from us!?" Sonic asked.

"I was ordered by Doctor Eggman to take two very close friends of yours hostage for him." Tails Doll answered.

"Well you're not getting any of them! Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Right! Chaos Control." Shadow commanded but nothing happened. "Huh? Chaos Control! Chaos Control! Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled continuously. "Argh! Why isn't it working! Wait! M-my chaos emerald! I-it's gone!" Shadow said in horror.

"What! Mines gone too!" Sonic said.

The Tails Doll held up his hands to show what he was holding. "Looking for these." He said while holding up two chaos emeralds.

"H-how did you?" Shadow said.

"You didn't think that I turned the lights off only for dramatic effect did you?" The Doll said. The Tails Doll suddenly absorbed the two chaos emeralds and shot two red laser beams from his red gem that is attached to his head.

"Shadow!" Maria cried trying to get out of the force field the Doll had made.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled trying to break the force field.

"Mister Sonic!" Cream cried stuck in the second force field.

"Cream!" Sonic yelled while spin dashing the force field.

"It's no use!" The Doll said. "These shields are made out of pure chaos energy! The only way you can destroy them is if you had a chaos emerald! But I took the only ones you had!"

Now everyone was trying to destroy the force field's but nothing worked! Then the force fields suddenly came towards the Tails Doll and where now flouting beside. He suddenly blow a hole in the roof. "Sorry I can't stay longer! But I have to deliver these two to my master! Mwahahahah!" The Doll yelled flying out the roof.

"Shadow please help me!" Maria said as she was forced away.

"Maria!" Shadow cried.

"Mister Sonic!" Cream yelled as she was forced away as well.

"Cream no!" Sonic cried.

Shadow was now on his knees with his head down now crying. "Maria! Why do you always have to be taken away from me? You only just came back! Maria!"

Sonic walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shadow. Don't worry." Sonic said calmly. "We'll get them back. And this time Eggman won't get away with this."

Shadow then raised his head and said. "Y-your right Sonic. We will get them back and Eggman will pay! I swear it!" Shadow cried.

10 minutes later…

Zidane walked over to Sonic who was helping Shadow clean up all the debris on the ground. "Sonic, Shadow. I'm sorry your welcoming party didn't work out as planned." Zidane said in a ashamed voice.

"Don't be." Sonic said with a smile. "There was no possible way you could have known that the tails doll would crash the party."

Zidane then looked over to Shadow who had a look that could kill. He didn't want to disturb him until he was calm enough, but felt as if he should apologies for what happened to Maria. "Sh-shadow.." he said quietly without trying to agitate him, but he only stopped to look at him then quickly went back to cleaning. "I'm sorry about Maria.." Zidane said slowly.

Shadow then stopped to say "It wasn't your fault." Shadow then stopped and looked at Zidane. "It's Eggmans!" Shadow said yelling and breathing heavily. Shadow got everyone's attention when he said that, and quickly went back to his work before he lost it in front of everyone. But before he did Zidane could see shadow shed a tear, and decided to leave him alone for a while.

Two hours passed…

It was time for them to go. They all said there good byes and left without another word.

By this time Shadow had already left. Sonic thought 'It was for the better, Shadow has to recover from this alone, not like he would let anyone help him anyway.'

**Back at Eggmans base…**

"Hohohohoho!" Eggman laughed at his success "I knew it was a good idea to reactivate you Tails doll!" He said proudly to his creation.

"All I want to know is way it took you so long…" The tails doll said angrily to his master.

"Um… I was um… waiting for the correct time, yes that's it." Eggman said while struggling to find an answer.

"Yeah, whatever." The doll said not believing a word Eggman said.

"What are you gonna do to us Doctor Eggman?" Cream asked.

"Why isn't it obvious? I'm gonna use the both of you as bait!" Eggman explained "You for Sonic, and Maria for Shadow! Hohohohohohohoho!"

All cream could do was give a concerning look.

At the Space Colony Ark…

Shadow found himself in a pitch black room; he could hear someone calling out his name "Shadow... Shadow..." Shadow turned towards the voice, and found Maria on the ground calling for him. "Maria!" Shadow yelled. But she kept calling for him. He looked closer to see the tails doll with that crazy smile moving closer towards her. "Maria! I'm coming!" But when Shadow started to run he bumped into something. Actually he couldn't move anywhere. When he took a good look, he saw there was glass around him. He was trapped and all he could do was watch as the tails doll attacked Maria. "Noooooooooooo!" Shadow yelled. He then opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor of his room next to his bed on Space Colony Ark. "(Sigh) just a dream… grrrr Eggmans going to pay! I swear!" Shadow said before he collapsed on his bed.

The next morning at the thorndyke mansion…

Everyone was already awake in the living room discussing what they should do now. "We should go after Eggman now, there's no telling what he'll do to Cream and Maria if we wait any longer!" Knuckles declared.

"Settle down Knuckles we can't just rush in there expecting it to be easy." Sonic said.

"But… But…" Knuckles stuttered "Shadow, you of all people should want to get in there and get Maria back!" Knuckles said to Shadow.

"I may want to get her back as much as anyone, but remember he's an ally of chaos now. Chaos' minions won't just let him get attacked, if we just run in there we'll get ambushed!" He explained to Knuckles.

"Exactly Shadow, that's what I'm trying to say." Sonic said. "We don't know what they're capable of; we'll just have to wait it out till we can get them back." Sonic said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Knuckles grunted and sat back down on the couch hard with his arms crossed. "Then what do we do till then huh?" Knuckles said angrily.

"Well we don't have any way to contact Zidane or Luneth, so I guess we should just go about what we usually do till we can." Tails declared.

Knuckles suddenly got up headed for the door as tails said this. "Where are you going Knuckles?" Sonic asked him.

Knuckles stopped at the door and said "The master emerald, where else." He then walked out and left them with suspicions.

"I think he might go and attack Eggman himself." Sonic said while sighing.

"It would teach him a lesson." Shadow said while smirking.

"Hey! He's just worried about Cream and Maria!" Sonic was starting to get annoyed of Shadows attitude.

"And at least he's willing to go and rescue them!" Amy added onto Sonic's statement.

"At least I'm thinking with my head and not my fists!" Shadow was starting to get annoyed of Sonic. "Knuckles always thinks he can solve problems by rushing head first into fights!"

"Isn't that how you were back when we first met you!?" Amy Argued back. "You thought blowing up the planet would help you get over Maria's death!" Amy was starting to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Yes, but I realised that Maria wanted me to help save the world before I did it!" Shadow argued back and now looking like he could kill someone. "So at least I can realise my mistakes before it's too late!"

Sonic then got in-between them and yelled "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Sonic now looking at Amy with a disappointed expression. "Amy, arguing with Shadow about what he did in the past isn't gonna help any."

Amy was now disgusted with herself knowing that Sonic was right. "I'm sorry Shadow. I just didn't want you bad mouthing Knuckles." Amy explained to Shadow. But he only grunted at her then turned his head to the side obviously mad at her for bring up his past.

Sonic then sighed and sat back down on the couch, Amy then did the same, but Shadow stayed leaning against the wall to think. "So, I think the first thing we need to do is replace all of Chris' broken furniture." Tails explained.

Sonic then had a good look around and gave a nervous smile "Uh, Yeah. Good Idea." He then turned to Shadow who appeared to be in deep thought. 'Shadow's gone through enough recently.' Sonic thought to himself 'He needs to be alone for a while longer.'

"Wanna come with us to the mall Shadow?" Amy asked him.

Shadow slightly opened his eyes then closed them after a second "No thanks. I don't want to waste my time that I could be using to think of a plan to get Maria back." Amy noticed the anger in Shadows voice when he said that and decided not to argue with him anymore.

"Well, ok then." She said calmly to him, trying not to annoy him any further. "But just remember that you're not the only one who lost someone, we lost Cream." Amy explained to him without trying to anger him. "So I'm saying that we know what you're going through."

Shadow then quickly opened his eyes; Amy knew that she must have said something wrong. He then turned his head towards Amy and said. "No. You don't. You've had Cream with you this entire time; I however only had Maria with me for only a couple of days after 50 years!" He explained while trying not to knock Amy out. "So you think you know what I'm going through? Well you don't! Cause you haven't lost anyone for 50 years then just lost them again after a couple of days!" Shadow was now breathing real heavily now and looked like he could have a meltdown if he didn't calm down immediately. He then looked over to Sonic who was looking at him and was using his hands to signal him to calm down; Shadow then took a deep breath, lowered his head and said. "Sorry. I got a bit carried away there."

"No need to be sorry." Sonic started walking up to him with a smirk on his face. "You have every right to be angry. But, be angry at Eggman and not us." Shadow returned that smirk and nodded. At any other time Shadow would have just ignored Sonic or just chaos control away, but recently Shadow had been gaining some respect for Sonic. "But what Amy was trying to say was that, you don't have to keep all this gilt to yourself. Sometimes it would be a good idea to get it all off your chest instead of holding onto all of it. Having a lot of gilt isn't good for a person."

Shadow waited a few seconds to respond and finally he nodded and said. "Fine." With that Shadow chaos controlled back to the ARK to be alone for a while.

**Meanwhile in an unknown place…**

"Are you sure it was worth recruiting that scientist?" a god like figure asked Kuja.

"Oh absolutely sir. His IQ of 300 and ability to make machines will be of use to us." He responded to him with a joyful expression.

The figure gave a doubtful look at Kuja. "But I've heard that a couple of Cosmos' warrior's had also gone to that world to recruit this Eggmans enemy's. Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog I believe."

"Not to worry sir I recently heard that Eggman used one of his most powerful machine to capture two of their friends and are keeping them hostage." Kuja informed him. "So you have nothing to worry about. Chaos my master."

**Meanwhile at the Mall…**

Sonic and tails were staring at the large pile of furniture that Chris and Mr Tanaka were buying and said. "Are you sure you can afford all this?" He asked nervously while looking at the pile.

"Of course Sonic, my dad's paying for it after all." Chris explained. "And besides, we get a discount on the products that my dad makes anyway."

"Uh, ok then. Well I'm gonna check out the sports secti-" but before Sonic could finish, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"We thought you guy's would be here." Sonic and Tails turned around to see Zidane and Luneth walking towards them.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Sonic said to their new friends.

"We're here to tell you guys that we will be starting the battle in two weeks." Luneth informed them.

"Also, how's Shadow doing?" Zidane asked Sonic and Tails.

"Well, he's doing ok. A little yelling here and there but he's good." Sonic tried not to tell them truly how much Shadow did yell.

"Well that's uh.. good I guess." Luneth was nervous after hearing that.

"We're more worried about what Knuckles might do, because before he went back to Angel Island he was arguing about going to save Cream and Maria but we knew that it would be too dangerous to go after Eggman since he's teamed up with Chaos." Tails explained to them.

"No need to worry." Zidane assured them while signalling to someone.

Tidus then walked up to them who had Knuckles tied up over his arm. "Hey! Let me go!" Knuckles was struggling to get out of the rope.

"We stopped him from attacking Eggmans base like you thought he was." Tides told them. "And it's true that if he did attack Eggmans base, he most likely would have died."

"Shut up! I can handle a few goons!" Knuckles claimed while finally breaking out of the rope.

"Maybe so but, there not goons. Their warrior's." Luneth explained to knuckles. "If you went there they would have killed you in cold blood. You wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Who are these guys anyway?" Tails had only just noticed that they never told them anything about the warriors of chaos.

"Hey yeah, you guys never told us anything about them!" Knuckles agreed with tails.

Zidane and Luneth looked at each other with concern. "It's kind of hard to explain." Zidane answered. "Let's just say that there ruthless. But we can at least tell you there names."

(Skip Zidane's next line if you already know all of them)

"First, there's Garland. Second, the Emperor. Third, is the Cloud of Darkness, who is Luneth's enemy. Then there's Golbez. Next is, Exdeath. Then, Kefka, and believe me if you don't want to go insane then stay away from him. Then there's, Sephiroth. Uh then there's, Ultimecia. Then there's my enemy Kuja who you had the pleasure of meeting. And finally there's Jeght, who is Tidus' farther." Zidane finished explaining.

"Also there's a condition that we forgot to tell you guys." Tidus turned to them. "You can only bring ten of you with us."

"What! Only ten!" Sonic was disappointed that he could bring everyone. "Why!?"

"Well because it's only fair. I mean, there's ten warriors of Cosmos, and ten warriors of Chaos. So it's only fair to bring only ten of you with us to keep it even." Zidane explained.

Sonic sighed, accepting the condition. "Well I think it's obvious that Me, Shadow, and Knuckles are going."

"Then that just leaves seven more." Tidus said explaining the obvious.

"I'm going with you too Sonic. I always go with you on your adventures." Tails explained.

Sonic then put his hand on tails' shoulder and said "Of course you are little buddy."

"I'm going too Sonic!" Amy claimed while standing strangely close to Sonic.

"Ok ok, just give me a little space Amy!" Sonic said. "Now let's see, Chris isn't going that's for sure. Maybe Rouge if we can get in contact with her."

"No need big blue I heard it all." They heard a voice coming from above. Rouge flew down towards them. "So what's this all about?"

"Oh hey Rouge, we were just discussing about wh-" Sonic was cut off by Rouge before he could finish.

"I know that part. You were discussing who should come with you to this war." Rouge Finished Sonic's sentence.

"H-how did you know?" Tails asked.

"You were spying on us last night weren't you?" Knuckles declaimed

"Well I guess you caught me. Yes I was spying on you last night." Rouge admitted. "But I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to that party Knuckles."

"Sonic and Tails were the ones doing all the inviting not me, so complain to them." Knuckles then started to walk away, but was then stopped by Sonic.

"Where do you think you're going Knuckles?" Sonic ran in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"To Angel Island, and I mean it this time." Sonic knew Knuckles was gonna try something again if he went alone.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't try it again." Tidus also knew Knuckles was gonna try something.

Knuckles looked at Tidus and said. "I don't need a chaperon!"

"After what you tried to do today, I think you do!" Tidus argued back.

"… Fine, but you better not get in my way!" Knuckles didn't like anyone following him to Angel Island or even liked anyone on Angel Island for that matter.

**A few minutes after Knuckles and Tidus left…**

"Ok, I think I understand what this is about. I'll come with you guys." Rouge claimed.

"Good, then we only need 4 more pe-" Sonic was again rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sonic!" Sonic sighed as it was none other than Antoine.

"What is it Ant?" Sonic asked reluctantly.

"The Princess would like to have a meeting with you." Antoine announced while crossing his arms.

"Cool, let's go." Sonic then looked over to Zidane and Luneth who were helping Amy, Chris, and Mr Tanaka move there knew furniture. "Um well after we get Chris' replacement furniture back to his house."

(Please note that since this takes place before they went home some of Sonic's planet is still on Earth including castle Acorn.)

**After moving all the new furniture… Now outside Castle Acorn**

"Bout time y'all got here!" Bunnie joked.

"Long time no see Bunnie." Sonic waved at her.

"Back at you sugar hog." Bunnie said while giving Sonic a big hug (Sonic could barely breathe).

"So what does Sally want to talk to me about?" Sonic was curious because Sally barely had anytime on her hands to talk to them lately.

"Well it's about what happened here last night." Bunnie sounded sad. "Someone that called himself The Emperor, came here and demanded that Sally and her parents give up the throne to him. Obviously the King refused, but once he did he pretty much trashed the place."

Zidane and Luneth jumped when they heard the Emperors name. "Wait, wait, wait, did you just say The Emperor?!" Zidane asked.

Bunnie turned to him and said. "Yes I did, and who might you two be?"

"No time for that now, we need to tell them about this before he comes back!" Luneth Explain.

"Zis way please." Antoine said leading them to the throne room.

**After getting to the throne room…**

"My King, Sonic and his friends are here to see you." Antoine while bowed before King Acorn.

"Ah Sonic, as Bunnie and Antoine probably told you that a mad mane calling himself The Emperor came here, demanded the throne, then trashed the place as you can see." King Max said.

Sonic looked around to see holes in the roof, debris on the floor, some wounded guards. "Sir there's something we need to tell you all, but we'll let them do it since they know more about it then us." Sonic pointed to Luneth and Zidane.

Zidane and Luneth explained to everyone about the war of the gods, and about the warriors of chaos.

"Hm I see." King Max thinks for a moment. "You say you need four more people on Sonic team?"

Zidane nods. "That's right your highness. They need a total of ten people before they can be accepted into the battle. So far they have, Sonic of cause, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge."

"Hm. Well then Bunnie, Antoine would you be willing to aid them in this battle?"

Bunnie bow's and says. "Of cause I would your highness!"

Meanwhile Antoine tries to think of a way out of this. 'Um ok let's zée, zaïre must be a way out of zis mess…'

The king turns towards Antoine. "Well Antoine? What about you?"

"Um, we-well…" Antoine starts stuttering. "We-well th-that a very flattering offer my king but uh well-" Antoine was interrupted.

"Antoine says yes!" Bunnie answered for him.

Antoine then fainted. 'I'm going to die.' Antoine thinks to himself.

"Well now that that's settled. Sally why don't you go and be with your friends for a while, you've been neglecting them for too long, you deserve a break." Queen Alicia told her.

"Thank you mother!" Sally thanked her while giving her a hug and then go's with Sonic and the others.

**After leaving the castle…**

"Well I know I can't join you guys." Sally said disappointedly.

"Really Sal? Bummer." Sonic said also disappointed.

"So where is shadow and Knuckles? If there on your team wouldn't you guys be coming up with a plan together?" Sally asked.

"Shadow's most likely on the Space Colony Ark and Knuckles is being escorted back to Angel Island by Tidus. He's another one of Cosmos' warriors." Sonic explained. "As for why we're not coming up with a plan or whatever is because, Shadow needs to be alone for a little while longer because Eggman took Maria and Cream hostage last night. While Knuckles is just not in the mood for talk."

"Wait last night? That's the same time that guy attacked us! Do you think there's a connection?" Sally asked.

"That's because Eggman joined Chaos' warriors." Tails Explained.

"Oh. That's not good." Sally was worried about the damage Eggman could do while on their team.

"That's also why Knuckles is being escorted. Because when he left Chris' house this morning he tried to go to Eggmans base by himself at the risk of chaos' minions attacking him when gets there. Lucky for him Tidus got to him in time and brought him back to us. He told us that if Knuckles did get there he most likely would have died. So we don't exactly trust him on his own since he might try it again."

Sally was speech less after hearing that and started to think for a moment. After a few minutes she decided to say something. "So, do you have any ideas of the last two people for your team?" Sonic and Tails thought for a moment the shook their head. She sighed and decided to think of anyone who could join them. "What about the Chaotix?"

"Well the thing is that, they only fight as a team and since there's three of them and we only need two." Tails explained.

"That means they won't fight." Sally finished tails' sentence and was followed by a sigh.

They stopped by uncle Chucks dinner for a lunch break. "Afternoon Unc!" Sonic greeting his favorite uncle.

Uncle Chuck turned around and said. "Hey Sunny boy! The usual?"

"Yep, but also we have a bit of a problem." Sonic told his Uncle.

"I see, well I'll finish this batch of chilly dogs and I'll hear about it." Uncle chuck said while getting to work on the chilly dogs.

**20 minutes later and after Sonic explained the situation…**

"Now that is a problem and sadly I can't think of anyone who could join you." Uncle Chuck was disappointed that he couldn't help."

"That's ok unc. I think I might have two more people in mind, that is if their willing to cooperate." Everyone was surprised that Sonic already had two more people in mind, but he refused to tell them until after the two weeks. After eating all the chilly dogs they decided to go to Angel Island and see if everything was alright between Knuckles and Tidus. First they stopped by Tails workshop to pick up the x-tornado, but Sonic and bunnie decided to go by extreme gear since it only seats for and there were six of them. When they got there Knuckles was yelling at Tidus because he's lying on the master emerald.

"Hey get off it! I'll kill you if don't! I'm serious!" Knuckles wouldn't stop for a second.

"Uh, are we interrupting something." Sonic asked.

Knuckles then looked over and they could see how messed up his face was because of this. "You two!" He was pointing to Zidane and Luneth. "Get your friend off the master emerald right now! Oh and hi Sally, Bunnie, Antoine."

"Ok, come on Tidus get off." Luneth Embarrassed by how Tidus was acting.

Tidus let out a loud snore.

"Is he sleeping!?" Knuckles looked like he was about to crack.

Zidane let out a loud laugh. "I think all your ranting made him fall asleep."

Knuckles turned towards him and said. "You think this is funny!?"

Zidane slowly started to back away.

Tidus then started to talk in his sleep. "Shut up old man! I'm not weak! I hate you!"

Everyone was confused Zidane decided to speak up. "He's dreaming of his dad."

Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because well, he has a rivalry with his dad Jeght." Zidane explained. "He treated him like dirt when he was a little kid. But… He also went missing at sea one day. Years later when he was brought into the battle with us, his dad was there as one of chaos' warriors, and of cause he treated him badly again, but since Tidus was older, he knows how to fight back this time."

Knuckles looked back at Tidus and thought about his childhood. "I guess you and Tidus can relate to something knuckles." Sally said. "You both lost your fathers when you were young."

Knuckles thought for a minute. "I guess so. You guys can go now."

Luneth pointed to Tidus. "What about Tidus?"

Knuckles looked over at him, he shrugged and said. "Meh, leave him be."

"Oh, ok then. Come on guys, let's go." Sonic signaled everyone to go back to the x-tornado; he looked back at Knuckles and thought to himself. 'Well Knux, it looks like you have someone you can relate to, and a new friend.' He then got back on his extreme gear and rode off, everyone else soon followed after. By the time they got back to the castle it was dark; they dropped Sally, Bunnie and Antoine off and headed back to Chris' place. "What a long day." Sonic said while walking into the mansion.

"Sonic! Is that you?" Chris yelled from the dining room.

Sonic looked over at the entryway to the dining room. "Yeah it's us."

"We have someone who wants to talk to you!" Chris yelled again.

They walked into the dining room to see a man with blonde spikey hair siting at the table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Hey Cloud. What are you doing here?" Luneth asked.

Cloud opened his eyes and said. "I have a message for you from Shadow."

**One hour ago on space colony ark…**

Shadow was wondering around the ark like he was looking for something. "Why does it feel like something's drawing me here?" Shadow asked himself. It was quiet on the ark, no one to bother him. That's why he always come here to think, but now it felt like something was drawing him somewhere deep into the ark. He soon found himself in Crazy Gadget, he remembered how it was the last time anyone came to this area. It was when Eggman was threating Sonic get back to the main room of the ark or he would kill Amy. Without the old gun robots here, it felt cold and life less, well that's because it was cold and life less, But something was still drawing him closer. Shadow continued traversing through the ark, while at the same time, going down memory lane. Finally Shadow reached the Professor's top secret lab that Shadow had never been in before. Shadow looked through the little window in the middle of the door. All he could see was a dark room, but something was drawing him into the room. Shadow entered the room and looked around. After a while he could see a blue/green light in the distance. He walked towards it. When he got to it, he found a man with blonde, spiky hair standing in front of a small spring in a glass tube. "Your one of those guys from the party, I didn't catch your name."

He looked a Shadow then looked back at the tube. "Cloud."

Shadow walked up to the glass tube to see what was inside. "I've never see a spring like that before." Shadow turned towards Cloud. "Do you know what it is?"

Cloud just looked at it for a minute, and then finally answered him. "It's a… Mako fountain."

"A what?" Shadow was confused, he had never heard of a Mako fountain before.

"A Mako fountain is what is used to make little orbs called Materia… Depending on what type of what type of Materia is equipped on to either a weapon or armor… it can grant different type of powers… like magic… or increases your power…" Cloud explained.

Shadow then looked back at the fountain. "So… I'm guessing that… this fountain is from your world then?"

"Yes… and no… Mako fountains are from my world… but this one… this one was created here…" Cloud answered him.

Shadow was shocked by this. "You mean the professor created this one? But how, that can't be possible. If there from your world, how can the professor know how to create it?"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know…" Cloud then crouched down to Shadows height. "Here… take these…" Cloud held out a couple of orbs, one was green, and one was yellow.

Shadow looked at them and asked. "Are these… Materia?"

Cloud nodded. "There are a few different colored Materia… the color tells you what type of Materia it is… for example, Green Materia are damaging magic spells like fire, ice, lightning, or earth quakes etc. Yellow Materia, are spells that can help you stay alive. Like this one here is a spell called cure… this spell heals wounds and is essential for survival in battle… I want you to take these two… there extra ones I had… Maybe they'll help you get your friend back…" Cloud finished explaining.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. He took the two Materia and said. "Thank you."

Cloud got back up and looked back at the tube again. "Don't mention it."

Shadow continued to look at the fountain with Cloud. He then noticed a glimmer of light coming from in the fountain. "What's that?" Shadow opened the tube and ran to where the light was, Cloud followed him. Shadow found a blue/green gem under the water in the fountain. He proceeded to pick it up. Once he did. He noticed a familiar energy coming from it. "Is-is this a… Chaos Emerald? But there isn't a chaos Emerald that's this colour?"

Cloud had a good look at the emerald. "It must have consumed some of the Mako energy from the fountain…"

"Even so, how did it-" Shadow noticed a hole in the tube. Shadow went back to looking at the emerald. "Cloud? Is it bad the chaos emerald consumed some of the Mako energy?"

Cloud thought for a moment. "Not necessarily… Maybe this emerald can act like a Materia now…" Cloud started to leave when Shadow stopped him.

"Cloud. Can you give Sonic a message for me?" Shadow asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Tell them that-"

**Flashback ends…**

"I'm sorry for yelling at them and that I'll work with them the best I can." Cloud finished telling Sonic and the others Shadows message and what happened."

Sonic gave a smirk and said. "Well Shadow." Sonic turns to his left to find Shadow there leaning up against the wall. "It looks like you finally opened up to someone." Shadow gave them a smile and gave each other a thumbs up.

What's Eggman up to? Who are Sonic's finally two choices for his team? And what is Kuja planning? All this and more next time, on **Shadow and Maria**!

**To be continued…**

"Few" Thesonicx666 wipes the sweat off his head. "Six thousand words, my longs chapter."

"Took you long enough to make a decent chapter." Shadow said.

"Whatever shadow… Anyway, this only took about two and a halve months to finish, and that my new schedule. It should take one-two months for each chapter, three or four depending on how long the chapter is and how much time I can put into it a day. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it and the next chapter will be soon." So stay tuned for:

**Eggmans plan revealed, Birth of Team Metal.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**What's this? A new Chapter? When was the las- oh yeah almost a year ago lol **_**=D**

**Anyway in this chapter I try and do something a little different by using different perspectives throughout the chapter. Also a few new characters have been added, and their some of the most well-known on youtube. Anyway Enjoy.**

Shadow and Maria

Chapter 8: Birth of team metal.

**Meanwhile at Eggman's base…**

"Ah! Kuja my boy, what can I do for you?" Eggman asked his new ally while greedily rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, nothing Doctor. I just think it's time we introduce you to our master." Kuja explained.

"Wonderful! I've been wondering when I would get to see him." Eggman said happily.

"But there's just one problem." Garland said while walking into the room. "You need to have a group of ten before you can be officially accepted."

Eggman started laughing and said. "Not to worry. I have just the things." Eggman pushed a button on the main computer and spoke into a microphone. "Robot's! Get up to the main computer room right now!" After a couple of minutes, nine robots entered the room. "I give you my greatest creations yet! I give you, Team Metal." Six of the robots were Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Cream. However, the three other robots were robotic versions of Tidus, Zidane, and Luneth. "Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed at his success. "What so you think?" He asked with a smug expression.

"Impressive Doctor." Kuja answered him. "How strong are they?"

Garland got his sword out and said. "I'd be glad to test them."

Eggman let out a smile. "Be my guest."

Garland swung his sword as hard as he could at Metal Sonic, only for him to catch it in his hand as if it was a piece of paper, then throw the sword away and Garland with it and he landed in a pile of old box's in the corner.

Kuja looked at Garland for a minute then looked back at the robots. "That was amazing Doctor!"

"Hohohohohoho! That's because I programed and built them to have exactly the same powers and strength as the originals and then some." Eggman kindly explained.

"Then that's ten in all. You are officially accepted into the warriors of chaos." Kuja and Eggman shook hands.

**The next morning at the thorndyke mansion…**

6 am in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping after the events from the other day. Shadow was the only one still awake; he had been sitting on the roof of mansion since 1:30 this morning. He hasn't been able to sleep so well since he had that nightmare a couple of night's back; so he climbed up to the roof so he could be alone with his thoughts. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind pass by him. "I know your there Sonic." Shadow said tiredly.

Sonic then walked out from behind the chimney and smiled at him. "Morning Shadow!" Sonic greeted the hedgehog. "What are you doing you here on the roof?"

Shadow got up and turned around to face him. "Just… thinking." Shadow answered calmly.

Sonic started to walk up to him with concern. "Shouldn't you get some rest?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at him blankly. "Can't sleep." Then Shadow let out a small yawn showing that he was tired.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sonic asked; But Shadow just stared at him with that same blank yet tired look. He decided to get a little closer to him. "Shadow… I know were rivals… but were friends too… so I'm just concerned about your health."

Shadow started to walk past him back, but whispered something to him first. "I appreciate it Sonic, but I can take care of myself." He then proceeded to climb down from the roof.

Sonic stayed behind to look at the sun rise, and thought to himself. 'Shadow's hiding something. Whatever it is… it must be something really bad for him to lose sleep over it.' After a few minutes, Sonic started to climb off the roof as well, but first looked back and said out loud. "Hang in there Cream, Maria."

By the time Shadow got down from the roof, everyone was having breakfast in the dining room; everyone greeted him happily when he entered as well. "Good morning Shadow!" Chris said to him. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks." Shadow responded as he leaned up against the wall.

"None sense!" Amy cried as she walked up to him. "You have to eat or you will be too weak when we go to rescue Maria and Cream! Now, what would you like?" Amy said now suddenly calm.

Shadow just stared at her for a couple of minutes and was about to answer when Sonic came in. "Aw, leave the guy alone Amy." Sonic said happily. "If he doesn't want to eat, then he doesn't want ea-" Sonic was cut off by the sound of Shadows Stomach. "Uh… Maybe you do need to eat." Sonic chuckled.

After having breakfast, Sonic went out for a run a few minutes later, Tails went back to his workshop at the mystic ruins, and Shadow had gone back to the Space Colony Ark for some alone time.

Knuckles however stayed at the Mansion, encase Eggman came back. Knuckles was sitting on the middle sofa, that was in front of the Television. He then looked towards the door to the hallway on left, and spied a pink hedgehog peeking in on him. Knuckles then turned his head back and shut his eyes while trying to ignore her. "You know you're not very stealthy Amy." Knuckles finally said after a few minutes.

Amy jumped as she noticed that Knuckles had noticed her, and walked into the room with him. "I was just wondering why you were sitting here alone." Amy claimed as she sat down on the couch, left of the sofa that Knuckles was sitting on.

"None of your business." Knuckles answered as he turned away from her.

Amy sighed disappointedly. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy decided to break the silence. "So why aren't you at Angle Island?" Amy asked curiously.

Knuckles looked at her for a moment thinking of an answer. "Wanted to be way from Tidus for a while."

"He's still there?" Amy asked.

Knuckles nodded slowly. "We may have a bit in common, but he gets very annoying at times." Knuckles explained. "Like last night for example, when I was trying to sleep, he just kept snoring so loud he could wake an elephant!"

"And let me guess, he's still sleeping on top of the Master Emerald." Amy joked.

He then looked at her clearly very annoyed which showed that she was right and decided to stop talking before she got herself killed.

At that moment Chris ran into the room, and was exhausted. "Amy, Knuckles!" Chris said in between breaths. "I just got a call from Sally; they need your help at the castle right now!" There then was an explosion in the distance, and they ran outside.

"Th-that was in the direction of Castle Acorn!" Amy exclaimed.

Then a green flight appeared behind them. They turned around just as the light disappeared to find Shadow, Sally, Antoine, Bunny, King Max, and Queen Alicia. "Shadow? What happened?!" Knuckles asked.

Shadow got up and dusted himself off before answering Knuckles. "There was an attack over at the castle." Shadow said bluntly. "Metal Sonic as well as a few other robots attacked, and completely overpowered me. Their strength was so close to the original's that it only took Metal Sonic, and Metal Shadow to beat me!" Shadow yelled furiously. "I was lucky to be able to get the royal family, as well as Bunny, and Antoine out in time before they…" Shadow hesitated.

"They what?" Amy asked, but quickly realized.

"They used a form of Chaos blast that completely destroyed Castle Acorn."

_**-Sonic's Pov-**_

Sonic was running through an empty grass field without a care in a world, until there was an explosion in the distance and came to a screeching halt. "Whoa what was that!" Sonic asked himself while looking around. He then saw a large cloud of dust that looked like an explosion took place. 'Wait. Isn't that in the direction of-' Sonic thought to himself. "Sally!" Sonic shouted as he ran in the direction of the cloud.

After a couple minutes of running he was at the location of castle acorn to find a large crater with bodies of castle guards surrounding it. Sonic dropped to his knees thinking the worst until he heard faint coughing from a fallen hedgehog near the center of the crater, and ran towards him.

When Sonic reached him, he found a Green and blue hedgehog that looked similar to Shadow, but with a few differences. "S-sonic…" The hedgehog said as he struggled to get up, but fell back down to the ground again.

"Don't try to get up, save your strength." Sonic told the hedgehog who reluctantly agreed. "Now what happened here?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. "E-Eggman's robots at-tacked, there may have o-only been a few of th-them, but they an-annihilated the rest of the guards with e-ease." The hedgehog struggled to explain. "I however put up more of a fight." The hedgehog tried again to sit up. Sonic tried to stop him, but he was determined to.

After he finally sat up properly he continued to explain. "Eventually I couldn't take it anymore ether, and fell to the ground." The hedgehog then looked up towards Sonic. "But before I fell unconscious, I witnessed a fierce battle between two of the robots, and Shadow." Sonic looked up in curiosity. "He was beaten to, but not before be teleported the royal family, out a second before the robots caused an explosion." Sonic sighed in relief as he now knew that they were okay; he'd have to remember to thank Shadow for saving them later.

The hedgehog then started to cough tremendously, and fell back to the ground. "Don't worry Shade. I'll get you somewhere you'll be able to rest." Sonic said to him as he picked up the now unconscious hedgehog. Before he left however, he looked around for Shade's sword that he always carried around with him. He then spotted a large dark grey sword, with an orange stripe in the middle. 'Ah there it is, Desert!' Sonic thought to himself. He then picked it up and holstered it on his back, and headed back towards Thorndyke Manor.

_**-Shade's Pov-**_

Shade awoke to a pitch black void where nothing was seen (No this is not the void that Exdeath keeps yapping about). He got up slowly only to be greeted with a sharp pain in his right arm, but still continued to get up regardless. "Where the hell am I?" Shade asked himself.

As he began to wonder around the seemingly endless darkness. Till he spied a pick hedgehog in the distance with her back to him. "Yuri!" Shade cried happily, but Yuri continued to just stand there. Shade started to run towards her. "Yuri it's me Shade!" Shade continued to cry her name. He was about to pull her into a hug when she disappeared just as he touched her. "Yuri?" Shade whispered to himself as tears started to form in his eyes. "YURI!" Shade cried as he fell to his knees.

"What a foolish girl." A robotic voice claimed.

Shade looked to the left of himself to find Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow staring him with their metallic arms crossed. Shade suddenly started to turn black and his eyes went blank and stood up slowly. "You! You're the ones who took her!" Shade exclaimed.

The two robots laugh evilly at the hedgehog. "And what are you going to do about?" the robot Shadow asked. "You were barely able to scratch us before." The two robots once again laughed, but were unaware that Shade was slowly making his way towards them.

When Shade was half way to them he started to pull out his sword, Desert. This was when they noticed he was moving. "Well you two are gonna be scrap metal when I'm done with you!" Shade yelled. With his sword in hand he charged at the two robots, and slash his sword at them.

_**-Normal Pov-**_

At this moment Shade awoke and sat up a little too quickly as he got a sharp pain all over his body, and plumped back down. After recovering from the pain, he looked around the room he was in, but this time without getting up. He was in what looked like a spare bedroom. He then noticed small breathing noises to the right of him, and looked in the direction of the noise to find Shadow sitting on a chair next to his bed, he had fallen asleep.

"Shadow?" Shade said clearly confused.

Shadow then slowly started to open his eyes to see that Shade was now conscious, and quickly sat up now completely awake. "Shade! Are you alright little brother?!" Shadow asked the confused hedgehog.

"Uh, yeah just a little sore." Shade responded as he once again tried to get himself to sit up only to have Shadow push him back down again.

"Stay down. Your wounds won't heal if you try to move." Shadow explained.

Shade was hesitant, but reluctantly did as he was told. "So where are we, and how did I get here?" Shade asked curiously as he looked around the room again.

"Well…" Shadow began.

_**-That morning-**_

Shadow had just finished explaining what had happened at castle Acorn, when a blue streak entered the room. "Hey guys! Shade needs help quick!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow shot up and grabbed Shade off of Sonic. "What the hell happened to him?!" Shadow asked.

"Shade was at the castle during the attack." Sally explained. "He was beaten not long before you arrived Shadow. I guess he was caught in the blast."

"I'll go and get the first aid kit, put him in the bed in the guest room." Chuck said as he left to look for the first aid kit.

Shadow did as he was ordered, and rushed through the door way, up the stairs past a couple of rooms, and into the guest bedroom that was at the end of the hall. He layed Shade down on the bed carefully. Shade was struggling which Shadow thought he was having a nightmare. Once Shade was on the bed he grabbed a chair from the desk nearby and sat down next to the bed.

_**-Present time-**_

"-and after that Chuck bandaged your wounds and made sure you were at least stable." Shadow finished explaining.

"Ok." Shade said bluntly.

Shadow thought for second. "Hey also, where's Yuri?" Shadow asked, and immediately regretted when he saw Shade's face.

Shade then hopped off the bed. Pushed past Shadow who was trying to get him back in bed. He walked over to the desk near the corner of the room while trying to ignore the tremendous pain. He grabbed his grey shirt, blue jacket and grey track pants back on, and put on his blue head band, then grabbed Desert which was leaning up against the wall. Just as Shade grabbed it, Shadow tried one more time to get Shade back in to back.

"Shade what are you doing?!" Shadow asked angrily.

Shade picked up his sword, holstered it on his back, and turned around. "I'm going back home, Heiru, and Lightning would be wondering where I am by now." Shade answered.

Just as Shade was heading for the door Shadow grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! You can't go out like this! Your wounds will get worse!" Shadow exclaimed.

Shade pulled his shoulder out of Shadows grasp, and turned his head back slightly to look at Shadow. "Stay out of this Shadow." Shade warned. "There's something I have to settle with Eggman."

Shade looked back forwards and took only one step before Shadow appeared in the doorway blocking him from leaving. "No Shade, I forbid you from going to Eggman's base, especially in this state!" Shadow claimed.

Shade and Shadow just stared each other down for a moment before Shade finally responded. "Try and stop me…" Shade said before he teleported away.

"Shade!" Shadow yelled in vain. "Dammit! You idiot, your gonna get yourself killed!" Shadow exclaimed as he fell to his knees. "No, I won't lose another!" Shadow got back up and chaos controlled to a location near Shade.

_**-Meanwhile outside of Eggman's Base-**_

Shade stood on a cliff overlooking Eggman's base thinking about Yuri. Just then Shadow appeared behind him and he didn't look happy, but that didn't scare Shade. "Why did you follow me?" Shade asked bluntly.

Shadow frowned and crossed his arms. "To stop you from doing something stupid Shade." Shadow explained.

"Go home Shadow. I've got something's to do." Shade demanded emotionlessly.

"I won't do that knowing that you're going to get yourself killed." Shadow explained. "Look at what Eggman's robots did to you before, and that was only two of them! Do you think that they will show you any mercy this ti-"

'They killed Yuri!" Shade cried interrupting Shadow. Shadow just stood there, eyes wide with surprise. "That's why I have to do this alone! I Have to avenge her!" Shade exclaimed with tears coming down his eyes.

Shadow was speechless. He hadn't even suspected that Eggman could have do anything to her. "Sh-Shade I'm so sorry." Shadow attempted to apologize.

"That's why I was at castle Acorn. Just before she died, she told me that Eggman was sending his new Team Metal to destroy Castle Acorn, than she died in my arms." Shade explained while on his knees.

Shadow walked slowly up to his brother, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Shade… I promise that we will get revenge on him, but this isn't the time." Shadow explained. "Yuri wouldn't want you to throw your life away just to get revenge." Shade raised his head at Shadow's words.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Shadow hoping he decides to go back home, but instead Shade fell to the ground and past out. "Shade!" Shadow cried as he pick up his brother. 'He should have stayed in bed. Now his wounds have opened up again!' Shadow thought to himself as he examined his brother's reopened wounds. 'There not bleeding too badly, but I still can't just let them bleed, or he'll lose too much blood.' Shadow picked Shade up onto his shoulder, and teleported the both of them not to Thorndyke manor, but to Shade's home.

_**-Meanwhile at Shade's house-**_

In the TV room, a bored blue hedgehog was flipping through the channels before he finally switched it off, and set the remote beside him. "Geez nothing on, but a bunch of cheesy Romance shows, and out dated kids cartoons." The hedgehog sighed in boredom. Not a minute later a flash of light appeared in front of him, which startled him and caused him to jump behind the couch while slightly peeking over the top it.

As the light was fading, he could make out a familiar silhouette. Shadow put his chaos emerald away, while looking to his right, and spied a set of eyes peeking up behind the sofa. "Heiru why are you hiding?" Shadow asked in slight confusion and raised a brow.

Heiru then seeped through the sofa until he was directly in front of it. "What can't a guy get freaked out when a flash of light comes out nowhere unexpectedly?" Heiru asked while he shrugged. Heiru is a blue hedgehog that instead of having quills, he had a pony tail, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, with dark blue track pants, and white shoes with a small blue strip on the top.

Shadow sighed in embarrassment. He then only just remembered he was carrying Shade. "Oh shit I forgot!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed Shade off his shoulder. "Heiru I you guy's to take care of Shade's wounds for me!"

Heiru raised a brow in confusement. "Shade? Hurt?" Heiru laughed in disbelieve. "Come on Shadow, Shade never get's any real- HOLY FUCK that's a lot of blood!" Heiru noticed as Shadow held Shade in front of him. "Come on, we need to get down to Lightnings lab!" Heiru shouted as he took his friend from Shadow's arms. Shadow nodded in agreement, and they headed through the doorway and headed to the staircase which was right next to the doorway. As Heiru walked up to the side of the staircase, a little security pad had appeared from a small compartment. Heiru punched in some letters and then the two of them waited right next to it for a second, which the floor then zoomed down, and reached the bottom in a matter of seconds.

They were now in a metallic laboratory. They walked through the metallic pathways until they came upon a aqua blue hedgehog that resembled Shadow. "Lightning!" Heiru cried as he ran up to the hedgehog.

Lightning looked up from his experiment and looked back to meet his friend. "Hey Heiru, what's the problem?" Lightning asked. Heiru simply showed lightning Shade's unconscious body, and nodded. "Ok, this way." Lightning directed. Heiru followed Lightning through a small metallic corridor with Shadow closely behind. After a minute of walking, they came across a closed door that had another security panel next to it. Lightning quickly punched a code in which opened the door. The three hedgehog enter the room to find a pod that looked similar to the ones that to the ones that Shadow recalled seeing in dragon ball Z once. Lightning walked up to the control panel next to the machine, and typed for a moment, which the pod then began to open. "Place him in there, and place that mask on his mouth." Lightning instructed.

Heiru did as he was told and placed Shade in the pod, and the mask on his mouth. "You sure this will work?" Heiru asked as the pod closed.

Lightning nodded. "Positive. Though it is a prototype, it still does heal wounds perfectly, but it will just take longer then a finished model will take." Lightning quickly explained as he started up the machine. As Lightning finished, green liquid started to flow into the pod. "There. Now all there is to do now is just wait for it to finish." Lightning claimed as he joined the other two hedgehogs in front of the pod.

Heiru turned back to Lightning in curiosity. "And how long will that be?" Heiru asked.

Lightning put a hand under his chin trying to look clever. "Hmm. I would estimate around three to five days." Lightning answered.

"Well I'll be getting back now. Look after him." Shadow then pulled out his chaos emerald (from god knows where), and chaos controlled back to Thorndyke manor.

**To be continued…**

**Yay! Shade, Heiru, and Lightning are now part of the story!**

**All three of the characters belong to Dmetrius96 on Youtube Check his stuff out if you get the chance. =D**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter compared to chapter 7, I just couldn't think of anything else for this one, but don't worry the next one will be a bit longer.**

**Anyway stay tuned for:**

**In the Gap of Sadness**


End file.
